


(I Will Be) By Your Side

by ThatBohoFemme



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Charlynch-Freeform, Cuddling, Episode Tag, Exes there for each other, Exhaustion, F/F, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied spoilers, Post-Break Up, RAW 11/12/18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 02:06:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16609829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBohoFemme/pseuds/ThatBohoFemme
Summary: She knew they only did x-rays as a precaution since they didn't know how she got injured. It didn't matter. She knew she had a broken nose!The doctor didn't want to take her assessment as medical truth.In the midst of this chaos, Becky receives a visit from the last person she ever expected.





	(I Will Be) By Your Side

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my Free Square in Ladies' Bingo
> 
> Contains **IMPLIED SPOILERS FOR TONIGHT'S RAW. It doesn't go into the details of why or how but does reference Becky's injury at the end of RAW**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **Enjoy!**

Becky Lynch had a lot on her mind at that particular moment.

Why did hospital gowns have to be so damn ugly? That particular shade of puke green never complimented her skin and it did even less for her flaming orange hair. It also itched- the fabric too scratchy as all she wanted was to go back to the hotel and eat vegan ice cream.

Why did she even need to wear a hospital gown? She had a broken face, not a broken...other things.

Then, there was the thing with Charlotte. Why had she just been there, fighting side by side? Didn't the last few months...mean anything?

It had been _almost_ like the good old days.

With that, Becky realized the other ultimate truth.

She needed to stop thinking.

Her brain hurt. The last few days were incredibly long, and the last thing she wanted was to be stuck in the emergency room with any incredibly star-struck nurse and a busy doctor.

At least, it didn't hurt more than her face.

They claimed they couldn't give her anything short of an ice pack until her x-rays came back. They didn't think it was worse than a severe sprain or a broken nose but only the x-rays would tell.

That particular department was also busy and experienced severe delays.

"Oh come on," she mumbled, resting the ice back on her face. "They don't even do x-rays for this kind of thing." She leaned back in the bed, trying to ignore the pain pulsing in her face.

She knew they only did x-rays as a precaution since they didn't know _how_ she got injured. It didn't matter. She knew she had a broken nose!

The doctor didn't want to take her assessment as medical truth.

_Ma'am, you may be 'The Man' but I am the man with a medical degree._

The room divider rustled as someone entered the room. Becky sat forward. In a perfect world, this would be that horrible doctor with a pronouncement of a severe sprain and release papers

Alas, that wasn't the case.

"If you're coming to bash my head in, I'm sorry to say someone else already did." Becky flopped back against the pillow, wincing as the motion awkwardly jostled her head.

"Can't I check on you?" Charlotte lowered the hood of her sweatshirt as she stepped into the room. "Last time I saw you, you weren't looking so hot."

"Think you're putting it lightly." Becky closed her eyes. She didn't need to stare at Charlotte to know that even in the middle of the night, she still looked perfectly in place. "I look like I got run down by a truck."

"Here." Charlotte scooted a chair over, the legs squeaking against the tile. "Relax." She took the ice pack out of Becky's hand and rested it against her face.

Becky jerked, a jolt of electricity crossing as their fingertips met. She resisted the urge to tell Charlotte to leave. On one hand, _it was her ex-girlfriend_. On the other hand, her face hurt, hospitals were boring and she wanted the company.

It was then she decided Charlotte could stay.

"How'd you get back here?" Becky didn't think they let anyone back in the ER to sit with someone, especially when they had a dedicated fan following.

How had they known Charlotte hadn't been a crazed fan?

"You still have me listed as your ICE." Charlotte gently shoved back a loose lock of Becky's hair. "Guess you'll want to change that once you're out of here."

Becky didn't know how their fairy tale had gone so wrong. One second, they were living the dream- planning for that happily ever after. The next second, they were strangers, sharing a life that didn't seem to go in the same direction.

_There's only you and me and we just disagree..._

Becky shook her head, ignoring the pain flaring in her face. She didn't need an old Dave Mason song to pop up now.

If it did, she would cry. If she cried, she would need to blow her nose. If she blew her nose, she would definitely look like she'd been hit by a truck.

"You had no problem being next to me." Becky forced her eyes open, her dark eyes connecting with Charlotte's green ones.

"I have my reasons. Let me keep you guessing." Charlotte threw her head back and laughed- a sound as clear as bells and just as melodious.

Becky missed that laugh.

"My Becky Balboa." Charlotte laughed again, a little more raucous this time. "You did _great_."

"Thanks for being here." Becky reached up, twining her fingers with Charlotte's free hand. It was the type of gesture that almost felt too intimate, especially considering their shared history.

Yet, it felt _right_ and Charlotte must have agreed, especially since she didn't pull away.

"I wasn't going to come but then I ran into Nae, who told me you were here and I didn't want to leave you alone." Charlotte let their twined hands fall to Becky's lap. "Besides, I'd like to think you would do the same for me."

"Probably," Becky said, offering Charlotte a half-smile. She took in the Uggs, llama covered pajama pants and oversized gray hoodie. "How do you do it?"

"Do what?" Charlotte asked, setting the ice pack aside. "Think that's it for now- we can try again in a little bit." She exhaled, rising to her feet. "Shove over."

Chalking it up to exhaustion, Becky listened, moving to the far side of the narrow bed. She waited as Charlotte carefully worked herself into the bed and stretched out beside her.

"Sit up." As Becky complied, Charlotte worked her arm around her shoulders. "I have a shoulder. You can close your eyes and I'll wake you when the doctor comes in."

"If you insist." Her eyes already heavy, Becky slunk down and rested her head on Charlotte's chest without causing too much discomfort. "Love you, Char."

"Love you too, Bex." Charlotte pressed her soft lips to Becky's temple. "Sweet dreams."

If she hadn't been so out of it, the words would have startled her. It would have startled her more to realize how easily they came out.

It shouldn't be that easy and yet...

As sleep carried her off, Becky knew she would wake up and everything would be back to normal. She wouldn't have this amazing woman by her side. She would be missing something vital.

She would have be forced to explain to the world that she'd 'accidentally' gained two black eyes. That part didn't seem as horrible as having to face the world without Charlotte.

She could worry about it, sending Charlotte away and going right back to being sore and grumpy.

That was option one.

Luckily, Becky Lynch had a second option.

She could sleep tight in the embrace of her ex-girlfriend (who most definitely was the love of her life, even if they were in an 'off' period), wait for the busy doctor to give her the all clear and try to figure out life when her face didn't hurt quite so much.

When she looked at it that way, the choice was easy.

She went with the second choice.

-fin-


End file.
